Are Made of This
by Rainboow Pain
Summary: Severus & Hermione. Juntos en una serie de Shoot's parte de una tabla de 30 vicios. A falta de un buen summary, solo me queda decirles que el contenido es bueno!
1. Cuatro paredes

**[30 Vicios]**

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Pues aquí les presento mi tabla ilusoria. Desde hace mucho la pedí y no había públicado nada, pero como siempre me acuerdo xD estaba vez me decidí a si hacerla así que aquí la tienen. Seran 30 mini-shoot's o one-shoot's o drabbles o.0 no lo sé, es...algo XD Todas son independientes, no llevan un orden tampoco tienen un tema o sentido concreto. Siempre diferentes y con mi querido Sev adentro xD ¡Ójala y les guste!

_Fandom: _Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus Snape / Hermione Granger 3

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#25.- Cuatro Paredes

_Resumen:_ Quería que el agua se tiñera de rojo, expectante y taciturno. Deseaba morir allí, encerrado en esas cuatro paredes.

_Advertencias:_ Muerte de un personaje (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro Paredes<strong>

Llevaba un buen rato metido en el agua, sentía uno a uno como sus músculos se destensaban. El vapor invadía la pequeña habitación y el agua se manchaba de un tinte rojo, sangre o esencias mágicas. O ambas. No le importaba en ese momento, no sentía ni una pisca de dolor.

Una sensación de placer le invadió en cuanto sintió la temperatura subir. Las cortinas de vapor se convertían en espesa niebla que no le permitían ver más que la blancura de las cuatro paredes. Se sentía en el cielo. Desnudo y mojado, con gotas de sudor escurriendo por su demacrado rostro, un rastro de sangre bajando por su cuello y una mueca de satisfacción…

―Profesor, voy a pasar ― La puerta se abrió, dejando que el vapor se escapara y una corriente fría entraba. Abrió los ojos, molesto de que destruyeran su perfecto escenario.

―Granger…― le diviso de entre el vapor, su esbelta figura cubierta por tan solo una playera blanca con algo escrito, el cabello atado en una improvisada coleta y unas cosas en los brazos.

― ¡Por Merlín, esta sangrando! ― La castaña soltó todo lo que llevaba en brazos, para correr a su lado. Él por el contrario le miro con fastidio, quería estar solo. Ahogarse en agua caliente pintada de su sangre.

― ¿Qué carajos cree que hace aquí?― Le hablo, con voz rasposa. Un fuerte ardor se instalo en su garganta, y un amargo sabor empezó a subir desde su estomago hasta la punta de la lengua.

― Me he ofrecido a ser su cuidadora, Dumbledore a dicho que con esto podre prepararme para ser una medimaga calificada, además le quiero agradecer― Sonreía, como si le gustara verle después de tanto tiempo. No le miraba, pues revisaba unos frascos con líquidos de distintos colores que se empañaban por la temperatura.

―Váyase, quiero morir aquí. ― Respondió demandante, hundiéndose un poco mas en el agua.

Hermione le miraba con una sonrisa suave, cosa que le hizo estremecerse. Él solo la miraba de la peor manera que podía, recalcándole que quería que se fuera, aunque no fuera así…

― ¿Junto a mi?―La pregunto demasiado inocente para sus oídos. La chica había metido los pies al agua, mirándole. Se había vuelto a relajar cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

― Sí, junto a ti…―

* * *

><p>Y ni yo misma se si Severus murió ;A; pero en fin, ¿les gusto? haganmelo saber y si no...pues también xD<p>

Review o mueran! XD


	2. Lo que siempre había deseado

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#21.- Lo que siempre había deseado

_Título: _Una buena familia.

_Resumen: _Una familia feliz, sin carencias y llena de amor, era lo que deseaba.

_Advertencias: _Un bebé demandante y bellísimo

**Una buena familia.**

Las llamas verdes desaparecieron en un santiamén, dejándole algunas cenizas en el suéter verde. Estaba cansado e irritado. Arrojo el portafolio a un sillón cercano, al tiempo que aflojaba la corbata roja.

En la cocina podía escuchar la radio prendida, una melodía un tanto alegre alejaba el silencio de la casa. Severus sonrió, su mujer aun no notaba su llegada. Se desabotono los dos primeros botones de la camisa, comenzaba a relajarse. Camino asía la cocina, con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris.

―Amor, que bueno que llegaste. ―Al entrar pudo ver como Hermione colocaba los cubiertos en la mesa. El pequeño Alan, estaba medio durmiéndose en su silla alta ya con el babero colocado y como siempre, vestido con una playerita y sus pañales. ― ¿Cómo te fue?

Al terminar de acomodar la mesa, se acercó al pelinegro para darle un suave beso en los labios. Snape le sonrió, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla del bebé.

―Bien, hoy no hubo ningún accidente. ―Comento divertido, depositando un beso en la cabeza de Alan Severus.―Al parecer comienzan a entender que si hacen las cosas mal, se los descontare de la paga.

El pequeño pelinegro comenzó a demandar ser cargado, estirando los brazos y balbuceando. Severus sonrió, sacándole la lengua para luego sentarse. Hermione removía una cacerola en la estufa y cerraba el grifo de agua.

― ¿Y tu día? ―Pregunto, el mayor. Acomodándose bien la silla y mirando al pequeño.

―Normal, termine de calificar los ensayos de cuarto. Alan no dio problemas y Minerva dice que pronto hablara―Comenzó a servir lo que parecía ser arroz, y puso en el centro de la mesa una jarra con jugo de calabaza.

―Pienso lo mismo, tiene a una madre muy inteligente. No veo porque no sería un genio― Respondió, sonriéndole y ella rio suavemente.

Severus comenzó a comer. Contento y con una serie de cosquilleos en el estomago. Siempre había deseado tener una familia feliz, con un hijo y una esposa amorosa. Que le amara y le atendiera. Ambos criando a un pequeño para que éste, a su vez creciera lleno de amor y apoyo.

Quien diría, que pudo lograr lo que siempre había deseado.

* * *

><p>Odio cuando mis escritos no me salen como quería u.Ú Personalmente no me gusto mucho, me imaginaba algo mas hogareño y no tan típico ): Pero ustedes, excéntricos y guapos lectores, tienen la última palabra XD<p>

Review o un kilo extra lol


	3. Lazos rotos

_Fandom: _Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus Snape / Hermione Granger

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#10.- Lazos rotos

_Título: _Les quiero contar…

_Resumen:_ Que estoy con él.

_Advertencias:_ Violencia, decepción, dolor y lenguaje vulgar.

**Les quiero contar...**

Hermione no sabia que hacer, no podía huir. El daño ya estaba hecho. Busco el apoyo de Ginny, pero esta solo tenía una mueca de preocupación pues su novio no respondía. Harry tenía la mirada perdida en la mesa de madera, como si esta tuviera un mensaje subliminal que deseaba entender. Ronald esta rojo de ira, sus ojos estaban posados sobre ella y parecía que quería escupirle sangre en la cara.

― Y entonces… ¿Cuánto llevas con Snape? ― La pelirroja trato de suavizar el ambiente, y aunque ella ya sabia la respuesta no sabia que mas decir.

Al parecer fue mala idea, pues Ron se puso más rojo de lo que estaba antes y debía…

―Lo mejor será que me vaya y ustedes digieran la noticia― Se apresuró a decir la castaña, intentando levantarse. Un golpe en la mesa la sobresalto y se encontró con la azul mirada del menor de los varones Weasley.

―Responde…― La voz de Harry se escuchaba distante, sus ojos estaban poseídos por una profunda decepción.

― ¿Qué? ―

― ¡Qué Respondas!― Ron, le miraba iracundo. La castaña se removió incomoda sobre su asiento, temerosa y sin saber donde esconder la cara.

―Un año…―susurro, escuchando el grito ahogado de Harry y un gruñido de Ron― Hoy es nuestro Aniversario y queríamos…

Hermione se vio interrumpida por el ojiverde, este se levantaba de su silla. Ido y confundido comenzó a caminar asía la salida, chocando contra la demás gente. Ginny le siguió, articulando un "Perdón y suerte" para Hermione.

―Como… ¿Cómo pudiste?― La pregunta le sorprendió, había sido dicha con asco.― Ahora entiendo porque llegabas tan tarde de tus guardias. Ya entiendo tantas cosas…

―Ron, yo…― Estaba apunto de llorar.

― ¡No me importa! ―Grito, llamando la atención de la mesa de enfrente.― Hermione te lo hare fácil, él o nosotros.―Hermione levanto la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos. Se notaba decepcionado― Ese bastardo o nosotros tus amigos. Él o yo…

―No me puedes hacer esto, Ron. Yo le amo…― Ron se levanto de su asiento, violento, supuso que eso lo había tomado a modo de respuesta y ahora la abandonaría. Volvió a agachar la cabeza.

― ¡Cabrón! ― Ron se había abalanzado asía un hombre.

Severus Snape había entrado a las Tres Escobas, con las buenas intenciones de encarar de modo pacifico a los amigos de su prometida. Pero en cambio, una mata naranja se le había ido encima. Como un vulgar muggle, él le devolvió todos los golpes.

En una de las mesas del fondo, Hermione lloraba. Eso le hizo efecto inmediato, una ira bestial se apodero de él.

No sé que decir. Esto es un poco deprimente, pero ¿Qué esperaban? La castaña se fue con el atractivo hombre de las mazmorras y no el pecoso zanahorio XD no era para menos que el tipo se molestara. Y bueno…Harry, pobre de él.

Contestare mi primer review que emoción xD

**Mama Shmi: **¡Vaya! Te agradesco el comentario *w* mi primer comentario. No te puedo prometer más muertes xD pero pues tratare que no muerta Sev...Y en cuanto a la vestimenta de Severus, escojí ese atuendo porque lo visualice atractivo (Digo, camisa blanca, suéter verde olivo, pantalones grises y una corbata roja *¬*) Y trabaja en el Ministerio o.0 Supervisor de Posiones o algo así xD muy mágico supongo. Gracias por leer, me animo y ensima ¡favoritos! xD te lo agradesco.

Sin más ojala y les haya gustado. Gracias por leer n.n

¿Quieres un Crucio? ¿No? Entonces comenta :)


	4. Resistiendo el impulso

_Fandom: _Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus Snape / Hermione Granger 3

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#24.- Resistiendo el impulso.

_Resumen:_ Quería tomar el control por primera vez, dominarlo con sus encantos.

_Advertencias:_ Temas adultescos (no sé como se le llama a esto xD)

**Resistiendo el impulso.**

Se resistía. Intentaba no ceder ante esa oleada de placer que se extendía por tu su cuerpo. Verla así, lo volvía loco. Quería que ella fuera la que estuviera contra esa pared, con él devorándole el cuello. Hermione intentaba no ser torpe, haciendo todo lo contrario. Estaba nerviosa, él lo notaba…

Quería demostrarle, que ella también podía mandar. Que no era la niña inocente y sumisa que él creía.

A su paso, la castaña le dejaba suaves marcas desde la clavícula hasta el cuello. Sintió un lametón en la oreja. De inmediato se presento una punzada en su entrepierna. La sujeto por los codos, con ambas manos estuvo a punto de dejarla entre su cuerpo y la pared. Hermione reacciono antes y coloco su rodilla en medio de ambas piernas del varón.

Severus soltó un gemido ronco, suavizando su agarre.

No lo podía creer, lo había dominado. Interesada de ver hasta donde podía calmarlo, lo beso. Húmedo y demandante. Comenzaron a caminar, tentando la pared hasta llegar a la puerta de su despacho. El pasillo de las mazmorras no era el más indicado para presenciar su siempre pasional guerra.

Severus, pateo la puerta con fuerza. Cayeron al piso, ella encima de él. Esta sonrojada, sudorosa y con una chispa de pasión en sus ojos. Simplemente preciosa. Y pensó que quizás, podría ignorar sus impulsos para ver que tanto arañaba su leona…

* * *

><p>¡¿Qué-es-esto? o.0 Salio asi de la nada XD y me sorprendio porque yo nunca puedo escribir cosas de este estilo xD pero en fin salio bonito :D<p>

Ojala y ustedes piensen igual. Gracias por leerme :)


	5. Confesiones ajenas

_Fandom: _Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus Snape / Hermione Granger

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#17.-Confesiones Ajenas

_Título: _Yo me entere primero.

_Resumen: _Porque en la noche, desde un armario y con un silencio nocturno. Las cosas se escuchan mejor.

_Advertencias:_ Gente metiche (xD) y declaraciones fuertes :O

* * *

><p><strong>Yo me entere primero.<strong>

Jadeantes, entraron al armario más cercano. Oían pasos, voces. Hermione esta asustada de que alguien abriera aquella puerta en la que estaba recargada y que, ese alguien los viera juntos. Que viera la túnica negra de Snape a lado de las escobas, el pecho blanco del mayor y a ella, con la blusa medio abierta.

―_Ah…Luna_― Severus gruño, había escuchado la voz de su ahijado. Ya le daría un buen e injustificado regaño por haberle interrumpido― _Yo quería…em…_

― ¿Con quien esta?― Pregunto Hermione nerviosa, susurrándole al pelinegro. Éste, se recargo en la puerta, encerrando a la chica entre la puerta y su torso desnudo.

― _¿Qué pasa Draco? ―_ Severus abrió los ojos a su totalidad, sorprendido de que Draco Malfoy hablara con Lunática. La rubia despistada y loca de Ravenclaw.

―Lovegood…― Severus miro asía abajo, encontrándose con los ojos de sorpresa de la Gryffindor. Al parecer nadie esperaba a esos dos juntos, a altas horas de la noche y en un salón abandonado.

―_Yo quería decirte que…te…―_Hubo otro silencio, en el que Hermione y Severus habían intentado agudizar el oído, tan solo escucharon el rechinido de un pupitre y se preguntaron que pasaba afuera.

Pasaron diez minutos, en los que solo escucharon el rechinido de varios pupitres, además de un suave gritito. A esas alturas Hermione esta totalmente roja y Snape tentado a salir de allí, bajarles 50 puntos a cada casa y mandarlos derechito a sus torres. Pero no podía. Así que se contuvo e intento ser paciente.

―_Yo también te amo_― Ambos suspiraron aliviados, la risa alegre de Luna inundó la habitación.― _¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu torre? Hay muchos Lorglecks y como emanas amor lo más seguro es que te ataquen.― _Acoto la rubia, Hermione rio bajito. De seguro Draco tenía la mueca más graciosa que jamás le hubiera visto.

Escucharon unos pasos, y luego la puerta cerrarse. Suspiraron, entonces ambos se enderezaron y Severus abrió la puerta sonriendo malicioso.

―Ahora temo que un Lorgleck te ataque Mione…―Se burlo el mayor, antes de atacar la boca de la chica.― Mejor quedémonos aquí.

* * *

><p>Este es un claro ejemplo de: situaciones incomodas que se tornan mas incomodas xD o algo así…<p>

Vaya, si alguien se pregunta que es un Lorgleck, es parecido a un Furbi pero se alimenta de tu amor :O no es mortal pero genera cosquillas en la panza ¡No son mariposas, son Lorgleck's! ¡Cuidado! xD

Y agradecimientos a los que me comentaron:

**Mama Shmi: **Yo odio a Ron ¬¬ XD pero si, los dos son apasionado y lucharan por el mando pero no se tu, yo veo a Snape como el mas dominante. Bueno creo que Hermione lo puede salvar o.0 ni yo supe el final xD se me seco el cerebro pero en fin, gracias por leer!

**JorgiDG: **Esos también son mis favoritos :O! Gracias por leer! Y el favoritos ;)

**Lobalunallena: **Gracias por comentar, y si Ron y sus tontos impulso. El pierde xD por si te interesa saber! Actualizare con rapidez asi que Alerta Permanente! xD y gracias por el favoritos!

**Sweet' and- Bloody: **Gracias por leer, el favoritos y comentario! XD

Se les agradece el apoyo y motivación!

Tengo un Lorgleck, y no dudare en usarlo…

Review o cosquillas en la panza xD


	6. ¿Bailamos?

_Fandom: _Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus Snape / Hermione Granger

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#27.- ¿Bailamos?

_Título: _Quiero…

_Resumen: _Que este baile dure toda la noche. Exclamaciones de placer y demandas de amor sea la canción que se toque hasta el amanecer.

_Advertencias: _AU, engaños, un baile muy adultesco y clasificación T

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero…<strong>

Se miraban discretamente. Estaban al pendiente de cada movimiento, ella se notaba impaciente y él interesado. La pista musical había cambiado.

Ambos se conocían de vista, unas cuantas llamadas de negocios. Revistas en las que estaban ambos de portada. Conocían sus puntos débiles, lo ricos y poderosos que eran. Pero no habían tenido el placer de hablar ni de darse la mano…

A la mesa de Hermione Granger llego una pelirroja, la castaña fingió una sonrisa mientras su prometido se levantaba tomando la mano de la mujer. Ron Weasley, le tomaba de la cintura y le susurraba algo al oído. Amantes. Él lo notaba, y ella igual. Un secreto callado a voces…

Decidió pararse, pidiéndole una disculpa a la Sra. Malfoy. Se acomodó el saco, formo una sonrisa seductora y pasó una mano por su cabello. Severus Snape, se acercó a la mesa de los anfiones. Había asistido a esa fiesta por mera educación y curiosidad de saber porque Granger le había entregado personalmente la invitación.

― ¿Gusta bailar?― La voz grave del mayor llamo su atención, el varón menor de los Weasley los miró, con celos. Hermione, miro a su prometido, este le decía que lo rechazara.

―Sera un placer, Sr. Snape― La castaña tomo su mano, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Un traje Armani negro de muy buen gusto, un chaleco del mismo color pero en otro tono y una corbata verde y plateada.

―Severus, sería encantador que me llamara por mi nombre― Un vestido rojo que se ceñía al cuerpo de la muchacha a la perfección. Fácil de quitar.

Ambos comenzaron a bailar, llamando la atención de varios. Era bien sabido que Snape nunca asistía a ese tipo de eventos y si lo hacia, era por mero interés de algo y optaba por estar sentado todo el tiempo. Granger, era la futura prometida de Ronald Weasley, exitoso jugador de football soccer y celoso de primera; el compromiso se veía arreglado desde asía años. Ronald a pesar de pronto verse casado, seguía siendo mujeriego y ensuciando su nombre.

―Pensé que no asistirías― El pelinegro se sorprendió de que la chica le tuteara, le dio una vuelta y su mano se volvió a posar en su cintura.

― Simple curiosidad― Se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole con malicia― Además, considero una falta de educación que, te hubieras tomado la molestia de darme la invitación personalmente y yo, no asistir. ¿No lo crees?

―Si tu te casaras, e hicieras lo mismo― Hermione se veía divertida, y de ves en cuando notaba las miradas de su prometido― No hubiera asistido…

―Supongo, que tenemos diferentes intenciones― Se relamió los labios, gesto que le antojo como una insinuación a la chica.

―Difiero de eso― Ambos se sonrieron, Severus soltó una carcajada― Si me disculpa, iré al tocador…

La pista había acabado, Severus asintió levemente. Deposito un beso en su mejilla, ella le susurro "cinco minutos". Volvieron a sus mesas. Narcissa, le pedía no cometer una indiscreción. Ronald le reclamaba lo peligroso que podía ser para su reputación, que la vieran con un hombre como Snape. Ambos se levantaron de sus mesas, dando la escusa de ir al tocador. A diferentes tiempos, con diferentes caminos.

La puerta se cerro con violencia, el saco de Armani ya hacia en el piso. Los tacones Calvin Klein estaban sobre el elegante lavabo. Se besaban con una furia indescriptible, explorando sus bocas, demandantes a estar desnudos y en un lugar más cómodo.

Severus miraba su relejo en el espejo, la espalda desnuda de la chica. Las misteriosas marcas rojas en su cuello. El lápiz labias que estaba en el cuello de su camisa. Lamio la oreja de la menor, ambos gimieron.

Intentaron encontrar una posición adecuada. Las piernas de la chica rodeaban las caderas del mayor, los brazos del pelinegro se apoyaban en el lavabo de mármol. Las manos de la muchacha desfajaban la camisa blanca, tocaban la hebilla del cinturón. Intentando desabrocharlo.

Ya no les importaba nada, el ser descubiertos les interesaba. Se preguntaban si esto les traería alguna consecuencia. Esperaban que sí. Que Rita Skeeter entrara por aquella puerta sería fenomenal. Severus soltó un suave pero apresurado "¿Puedo?" Hermione rio, eso lo tomo a respuesta.

Pasarían la noche encerrados en ese baño, en algún momento alguien entraría y entonces huirían al departamento que quedara más cerca…

* * *

><p>Este quedo largo. Me gusto. Digno de la taza de café que me tome mientras escribía XD Ojala les guste. Sobre el Universo Alterno, no se xD me imagine algo como Granger empresa de publicaciones y Snape medicina y estupefacientes a la orden xD Harry Potter es un policía :O!<p>

Comenten! Y Gracias por leer.


	7. Doble filo

_Fandom: _Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus Snape / Hermione Granger

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#11.- Doble filo

_Resumen: _No quería herirla, pero solo así calmaría a la fiera.

_Advertencias:_ Violencia, mal lenguaje (pero poquito xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Doble filo.<strong>

Sentía que pronto sus piernas fallarían. Su abdomen comenzaba a dolerle de forma exagerada, apenas había recibido tres ataques en esa parte. Su ropa estaba hecha girones y apostaba todo lo que tenía a que estaba totalmente sucio.

Ella por su parte solo estaba sucia y encabronada. Un rayo color naranja le impacto directo en el trasero. No había visto venir ese ataque y en consecuencia, fue a dar los pies de un tronco. No sin antes chocar de ante mano en él.

Hermione había reído, tal como Lestrange. Y no era para menos se le había terminado de romper el pantalón y unos bóxer de corazones se asomaban. Enojado, lanzo un hechizo que la castaña evadió fácilmente. Se sintió inútil y débil, como era posible que siendo él, el maestro estuviera perdiendo.

No queriendo, corrió lo suficiente para esconderse. El bosque Prohibido se veía más oscuro de lo normal, unas nubes amenazaban con soltar una terrible tormenta. Si eso ocurría seria mucho más probable que ambos murieran. Una estampida, allí morirían.

Comenzó a pensar una forma de vencerla, llevarla al castillo. Tranquilizarla, concentrarse, desmayarla, ganar. No hacerle daño. Sonrió con malicia, había encontrado el fallo en sus ataques. No acertaba ningún hechizo porque temía herirla.

― ¡Cobarde! ― La voz de Hermione sonaba furiosa, como el viento que comenzaba a soplar― ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!

Y así lo hizo, con la varita en alto, disparo. Salió disparada por los aires, cayendo de lleno en la tierra. Adolorida, lágrimas de furia salían de sus ojos. Limpiando la tierra de su rostro a su paso. Profirió miles de insultos, que en la boca de una señorita no eran correctas.

―Tenemos que hablar― Dijo Severus, ella le miraba desde el piso. Tenía una mueca de dolor, y parecía decidido. Levanto la varita, apuntándole al pecho y un trueno apago el sonido de un hechizo directo a ella.

* * *

><p>Ni yo sé que es esto -.- Pero me gusto, si así es xD Extrañamente esto iba a ser algo así como una moraleja de porque el amor trae consigo su doble filo. No lo logre. Ni siquiera lo entiendo bien. Solo sé que Sev le mintió feo a Herms…y esta se torno enfadada y desquiciada. Me huelen a ansias de matar, ojala y no sean ustedes! xD<p>

Review, esta comprobado que por cada Review bajas un gramo LoL


	8. Media noche

_Fandom: _Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus Snape / Hermione Granger

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _Media noche

_Título: _Compénsalo…

_Resumen:_ De un modo u otro la haría pagar…

_Advertencias:_ Violencia (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Compénsalo…<strong>

Miles de frascos rotos. Humo de colores, y aromas embriagantes. Su despacho parecía un fumadero hippie. Por donde mirara, un caos se extendía. Como es que una chiquilla, de rostro angelical, sonrisa de comercial y cuerpo pequeño podía generar tanta destrucción…

Nada se había salvado. Todos los estantes estaban en el piso, corroídos por las pociones. ¡Uno hasta era invisible!

― ¡Severus! ¡Puedo explicarlo! ― Hermione intentaba huir, pero tenía los zapatos pegados al piso, literalmente.

―Yo también podré explicar su repentina muerte…―

Severus levanto la vista, rojo de ira. Llamas negras salían de sus ojos. Sus facciones se transformaban en las de un Dios iracundo. Salto sobre un estante, comenzando a avanzar asía ella. Ahogarla, empujarla asía una extraña combinación de pociones, una maldición imperdonable. ¿A dónde había ido todo el amor?

― ¡No! ¡Severus, espera!―Movía las piernas frenéticamente, quería huir. Se agacho, queriendo desabrocharse los zapatos.

¡Lo había conseguido! Estaba libre. Ahora, ¿hacia donde correr?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Piensa, piensa, piensa. Una idea se le vino a la mente, destructiva como un huracán.

―Dígame que prefiere― La voz grave de Snape, sonaba horripilante― ¿Con cadáver o sin cadáver?

Sintió un peso extra, trastabillo. Se detuvo con una de las paredes. Unos labios impactaron los suyos, violentos y demandantes. Se encontró correspondiendo un violento beso. Con furia, le mordió el labio inferior a la castaña. Desabotonaba con agilidad las hileras de botones. Se besaban con furia, mas por parte del Slytherin…

No terminarían bien las cosas. Estaría adolorida para la mañana, cojeando por los pasillos. Y él tendría una asquerosa y vil sonrisa de triunfo. Pero al menos había evitado un homicidio.

* * *

><p>Todo bien suckeado XD No se que decir, primero esto era un "Misterio sin Resolver" y luego paró a ser Media noche xD Explico, Hermione rompió TODAS, las pociones de Snape. Y quien no sabe que Snape vive para las pociones? Se justifican las ansias de matarla xD Ahora…a que todos comprenden cual será la revancha?<p>

Gracias por leer aun que suckee xD

Comenten :)


	9. Bienvenida

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#08.- Bienvenida.

_Título: _Dulces y Oportunidades.

_Resumen: _Bienvenidas sean las oportunidades.

_Advertencias: _Drogas, uso ilegal de productos Weasley xD y un Severus aprovechado.

* * *

><p><strong>Dulces y Oportunidades.<strong>

Su mente comenzaba a nublarse. Los colores se distorsionaban y de repente había una marcha de unicornios en el cielo. Arcoíris y colores por todos lados. Los pasillos le animaban a correr, las luces le guiaban. A su paso, dejaba envolturas de dulces marca Weasley.

Sonreía como una desquiciada. Una que estaba muy, muy feliz. Le nacía el sentimiento de tenerlo cerca, en las llamas de las antorchas su rostro se dibujaba. El viento le susurraba su nombre. La luna le sonreía provocativamente dándole la idea de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Giro en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras. Se sentía más liviana de lo normal. Entonces le vio, caminaba asía su despacho. El pelinegro también la vio. Severus notó que algo no andaba bien con la castaña, por eso se encamino asía a ella.

Cada vez que daba un paso, el piso se iluminaba de un color distinto. Miro sus zapatos por un rato, comenzó a sentir calor. Se deshizo de su túnica, el suéter y el chaleco. Estaba apunto de bajar el cierre de la falda si no fuera por unas grandes manos que apresaron las suyas.

― ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?― Su voz sonaba más grave, seductora y su rostro se le antojo como el de un modelo.

― ¡Severus! ― Se engancho a su cuello y le mordió la oreja. ―Hola…

― ¡Que demonios! ― Severus se vio obligado a tomarla de la cintura, era idea suya o su cuello había tronado.― ¿Qué te ocurre?

― A mi nada. Me siento mejor que nunca― Libero el cuello del mayor, esta vez sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros. Le miro a los ojos, se veía atractivamente molesto. ― Hoy te ves muy guapo, Sev.

El pocionista arqueo una ceja. Hermione se veía _ligeramente_ drogada. Comenzó a caminar asía su despacho, abriendo la puerta de un caderaso y con la chica en brazos. Al cerrar la puerta, arrojo a la muchacha a un sillón.

Hermione le sonreía demasiado. Hasta parecía que le pediría algo, Severus sacudió la cabeza. Sonrió con malicia. Se acercó a ella, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y besándola. Como lo había pensado, la boca de la menor sabia a la nueva línea de _dulces_ Weasley. Ya los demandaría.

Intento separarse pero, la chica lo jalo de nuevo por el cuello. Causándole un poquito de dolor, el pelinegro no se resistió por mucho. Cuando se había dado cuenta, la chica estaba encima de él. Desabotonándole la túnica.

Se dejo hacer, divertido por las muecas que la castaña hacia. Era curioso verla en ese estado, a la siempre correcta Hermione Granger en un estado alucinógeno. Mañana ya recibiría un buen regaño, pero por ahora aprovecharía…

* * *

><p>Así como yo, se pregunta ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Pues Hermione, como prefecta decomiso una serie de dulces Weasley a unos muchachos de séptimo. Los comió, por hambre claro XD y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Eran alucinógenos . Yo sé que sus mentecitas suspicaces e inteligente entendieron el porqué del titulo y el tema de la tabla. Y mi hora favorita! A contestas reviews :3<p>

**Sindzero: **No entendí, perdóname pero no entendí la regla ortográfica que me diste. No soy muy buena con la ortografía pero intentare mejoras :) Gracias por decirme mi error, te agradezco el favoritos y tu comentario!

**Mama Shmi:** Uh O.O te veo muy seguido, es muy agradable para mi eso xD Y pues Ron es feo cual almeja. Lo odio :( pensé que quizá seria un poco raro que fueran a parar al baño pero mira! Pego, al igual que Draco y Luna, en mi opinión es un poquito crack pero que bueno que te gusto. El porqué de que Hermione haya roto tanto frasco fue precisamente por eso, diste en el clavo. Se encontró una foto de Lily bien escondida XD y bueno de allí vino el desquite pasional de su parte. En cuanto al armario, casi se me olvida, se me hizo emocionante xD adrenalina pura. Gracias por leerme como siempre, estar al pendiente y todo! ;3

**JorgiDG: **Que bueno que odies al zanahorio. A mi igual se me seco el cerebro con los últimos dos, y que bueno que te haya gustado el de "¿Bailamos?" a mi igual me gusto como quedo xD y gracias por leer! (:

**Sweet' and-Bloody: **Draco y Luna se me hacen muy tiernos, no se porque xD pensé que era muy crack que bueno que te gusto. Y si quedo raro o.o pero pues mi mente extraña y retorcida. Gracias por leer!

Sin mas, gracias por leer.

Review o muerte! xD


	10. Paso a paso

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#2.- Paso a paso

_Título: _Estuvo cerca…

_Resumen: _Paso a paso, oía como se acerca. Lo encontraría, gritaría y entonces lo golpearía en la cabeza. Con suerte, lo olvidaría

_Advertencias: _Ninguna, eso creo xD

* * *

><p><strong>Estuvo cerca.<strong>

Se acercaba, podía oír los pasos. Veía las piernas desnudas de Hermione, ir de un lado a otro. Recogiendo la ropa y escondiéndola en el ropero. Tres toques en la puerta. La castaña se subió a la cama, provocando que el colchón rozara su nariz.

―Hermione, mi zapato― El pelinegro señalo el zapato negro que ya hacia a lado de la mesita de noche. Visible y sospechoso.

―_Shhhh._ Te van a escuchar, y gracias―Suspiro resignado, observando como la muchacha se colocaba una pijama rosa y se quedaba un momento quieta.

― _¡Hermione, con un demonio! ¡¿Qué tanto haces?― _Esta vez fueron unas patadas en la puerta. Hermione bufo molesta y abrió la puerta.

― ¿Qué modos son esos, Ronald?― Le reclamo, visiblemente molesta. Giro el rostro, para ver los desgastados zapatos del zanahorio.

― ¡No abrías! Me preocupe además, escuche la voz de un muchacho― Severus sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, el Gryffindor comenzó a andar por la habitación. De seguro mirando todo con ojo clínico.

―Debes estar bromeando― La castaña se había sentado en la cama, moviendo sus piernas. Inquieta y tratando de que los atraparan.

―No, hablo enserio. ¿Hay alguien más?― El muchacho abrió la puerta del baño. Reviso la chimenea y entonces ambos recordaron, que no habían tapado los rastros de ceniza.― ¿Usaste la Red Flu?

― ¿Qué no puedo?―

―No a estas horas― Hermione bufo molesta.

Severus no pudo contener un suspiro, su corazón iba a mil por hora. Sentía la adrenalina correr y su entre pierna punzar. Esta semi-desnudo en la habitación de una prefecta. Su ropa, escondida por todos lados. Con unos bóxer negros y su cuello lleno de marcas.

―Hablando de horas, ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? Anda, ya viste que no hay nadie. Lárgate― La chica se levanto de nuevo. Encarando al muchacho.

― ¡¿Qué te paso en el cuello? ― Hermione retrocedió, Severus lamento el no haber podido evitar marcar esa piel tostada.

― ¡Alergia!― Le grito, empujándolo para que se fuera.― ¡Vete, ahora!

― ¡Eso no es alergia! ¡Hermione!― Severus escucho un portazo, y como el insistente muchacho comenzaba a tocar de nuevo la puerta.― ¡Mañana me lo vas a explicar!

El silencio reino por un buen rato, la castaña suspiro y le dio una señal de que ya podía salir. Severus, salió de debajo de la cama. Acomodándose el bóxer y sentándose sobre la cama.

―Que molestia…―Se quejo el pelinegro, observando como la muchacha se desasía de los pantalones de su pijama. ―Esto no lo hubiéramos tenido que pasar, si no estuvieras de caprichosa.

― ¿Mi culpa? ― La castaña se sentó a su lado, haciendo un mohín― Siempre dormimos en tu cuarto, ¿Por qué en el mio no?

―Porque pasan estas cosas― Hermione le beso, mas para callarlo que nada

―Ahora me duele la espalda….

* * *

><p>Buajajaja, Severus se quejara xD yo lo se….<p>

Bien este me gusto, divertido a mi gusto. Ustedes que opinan?

Review o kétchup! :O


	11. Engaño Mutuo

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#09.- Engaño mutuo.

_Título: _Déjame en paz.

_Resumen: _Vete, vete y déjame morir, solo y sin ti.

_Advertencias: _Rompimiento de corazones, mucho dolor y posibles llantos ;A;

* * *

><p><strong>Déjame en paz.<strong>

Sentía que iba a explorar, deseaba empujarla lo más lejos posible de él. Que sus manos dejaran de provocarle choques eléctricos y que pudiera dejar de sufrir tanto…

Hermione se había quedado muda. Sabía que si no decía algo, él se escaparía de su agarre. Le penetraba con aquella fría mirada que poseía, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto.

Se aferro más al cuello de su túnica, resbalando su agarre hasta llegar a la altura del pecho. Severus frunció el ceño. La chica se comenzaba a desplomar, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

― ¡Te odio!― La chica comenzó a sollozar, las manos de Severus estaban posándose en sus antebrazos. La iba a empujar.

―Yo ya tenia eso claro, señorita Granger― La había alejado, para mirarle a los ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la castaña. Se sentía asustada y destruida.

Se miraron otro rato, la chica estaba en un estado deplorable. Se notaba que había dejado de comer y que no había dormido en días. Se detestaba, él era el causante de tanto dolor y problemas, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas.

― ¿No vas a decir nada?― Severus le soltó, recargándose en la pared y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo. Más para evitarle el contacto visual que nada.

―No tengo nada que decirle ni explicarle― El pocionista comenzó a caminar, chocando el hombro con el de ella. La chica se giro sobre de sus talones jalándole la capa, frenándolo instantáneamente.

Severus trago con fuerza, no resistiría por mucho. Deseaba envolverla con sus brazos, sentirle de nuevo.

―Entonces… ¿Así terminan las cosas?― Su voz sonaba distante, el pelinegro cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando que fuera sólo un mal sueño.

―Si…―

―Bien, no le volveré a molestar nunca más― Había soltado su capa, escuchaba el tacón de su zapato escolar. Se giro un poco, solo para verle irse, un vacío le invadió. Arrepintiéndose de todo, quería remediarlo pero era lo mejor para ambos.

Ella encontraría a un hombre de su edad que la amara. No igual que él, pero que al menos le hiciera feliz. Y él, moriría solo como tenía predestinado…

Como era el plan inicial.

* * *

><p>:7 Triste el asunto, ahora si que…no se de que rincón de mi mugre cerebro salio esto. Uh y que no he actualizado xD pero pus ya les traigo una buena cantidad de mini historias C: Mi hora favorita!<p>

**Sweet'and-Bloody: **Me alegro mucho de que te hayan gustado. No te preocupes, lo que cuenta es que comentaste, gracias por el apoyo y por leerme! :DD Luna es un amor XD pero extrañamente me encantar emparejarla con Draco.

**MamaShmi:** Jajaja muchisimas gracias por leer! :DD Si Severus pícaro xD jaja y nopi, no recordaron la magia aparte Herms se hubiera enojado si no encontraba a su profesor abajo de su cama, junsto donde lo habia dejado xD. Gracias pro comentar como siempre!

**Lobalunallena: **Sii, yo compraria una buena dotacion de esos dulces para serte sincera XD Buahaha odio a Ron ya te lo habia dicho? C: Muchisismas gracias pro el comentario!

Eso es todo amigos! XD

Review por favor C:

Gracias por leer.


	12. Misterio sin Resolver

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#06.- Misterio sin Resolver.

_Título: _Nada, que no le duela mañana.

_Resumen: _Golpéalo a la muggle, tíralo en el bosque, ríe y dale un hechizo analgésico.

_Advertencias: _No apto para fan's de Ronald Weasley, felicidad para las anti-fan's y un Severus satisfecho xD

* * *

><p><strong>Nada, que no le duela mañana.<strong>

Algo olía realmente mal, comenzaba a marearse. Ron se levanto, escuchando como múltiples huesos de su espalda tronaban, sintió dolor. Miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el lugar como el Bosque Prohibido. Se levanto, asustado y apestando a sabrá que porquería.

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, su cabello estaba teñido de verde y con una sustancia babosa de lo peor. Intento recordar como llego allí. El simple esfuerzo de pensar hacia que su cabeza doliera, se llevo las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón. Estaba en calzoncillos, a mitad de un horripilante bosque.

― ¡Mierda!― Un trueno se hizo resonar por todo el bosque.

Se dejo caer de sentón al piso, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Miles de imágenes recorrían su mente. Recordaba que un hombre alto, lo había empujado al baño del cuarto piso. Golpes, golpes y él golpeando un lavabo, con su cabeza. Una risa asquerosamente varonil y de miedo…

* * *

><p>―No encuentro a Ronald, y se quedo con mi trabajo de Herbología.― Severus doblo el periódico para mirar a la castaña, estaba algo mojada por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Sonrió de lado, tendiéndole un pergamino que estaba a su lado.<p>

―Toma, se lo quite por estar de escandaloso en Biblioteca― Hermione tomo el pergamino, mirando cuidadosamente al pelinegro.

― ¿Dónde esta Ron?― Severus se levanto lentamente del sillón. Caminando asía la chica.

― No lo sé, no soy su madre― A la castaña esa sonrisa le pareció demasiado maligna, se horrorizo.

― ¡Severus!― El mayor le miro, divertido y a punto de morirse de risa. Le beso la cabeza y se acostó en la cama que estaba en su habitación.― ¡¿Qué le hiciste?

―Nada…― Severus le miro divertido, inventándola a acostarse con él― Que no le duela mañana…

* * *

><p>Buahahahaha, si lo sé, yo también ya tenia ganas de que Severus golpeara a la zanahoria con patas xD pero en fin explicare. Ron estaba de ruidoso en biblioteca como dijo Sev, Snape lo reprendió y noto que copiaba una tarea, se la quito y se fue. Ronald lo siguió para reclamarle, de la nada le soltó un golpe al pecho, demasiado patético xD pues disminuyo la fuerza porque recordó a quien estaba golpeando. Severus se molesto y lo arrojo al lugar más cercano, el baño. Lo demás ya se lo imaginan ustedes XD<p>

Chamacos, gracias por leer ;A;


	13. Un mal Consejo

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tabla: _Ilusoria

_Tema: _#28.- Un mal consejo.

_Título: _Sálvense.

_Resumen: _Porque ambos juntos están felices, de otro modo se están condenando.

_Advertencias: _ Minerva very angry… xD

* * *

><p><strong>Sálvense.<strong>

Severus estaba totalmente desecho, Albus lo podía notar. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, con unas grandes ojeras surcando su rostro y con un semblante de infelicidad. También estaba empapado.

El director se sentó a su lado, casi al pie de la cama. Observo que el muchacho tenía la vista perdida en el piso y que las sabanas estaban mojándose también. Suspiro, era hora de hablar con él y quizás luego con la pequeña Gryffindor.

―Severus, muchacho. Quítate esa ropa, te vas a enfermar― El pelinegro levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban completamente apagados. Dos pozos negros, pensó Dumbledore.

― ¿Para que? Me falta poco para irme al infierno…―

― ¿Por qué te haces esto, hijo?― Albus, le miro por encima de los lentes de media luna. Severus le miraba con ira, mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la túnica. ― ¿Acaso no soportas ser feliz?

― ¡Me reclamas, cuando tú tuviste la culpa de que nos separamos! ― El pocionista había saltado de la cama, iracundo, y señalándole con el dedo acusador.― ¡Por culpa tuya y de Minerva, me separe de ella!

―Yo nunca dije que tenían que separarse, solo mantenerse en secreto― Albus le sonrió suavemente, al parecer el moreno se comenzaba a tranquilizar―Minerva, ella bueno, no lo aprueba porque quiere a Hermione como a su hija, si quieres la puedo hacer entrar en razón.

―Ah claro, justifícate― Comenzaba a hace berrinche, Albus quería reír― "No pueden seguir juntos, ella es muy joven y él un criminal" ¿Quién carajos dijo eso?

―Minerva ―

― Y tu la apoyaste―

Las cortinas se corrieron, Severus corrió a lado de Madame Pomfrey. Esta le miraba con un aire de cansancio, y McGonagall le pedía con la mirada que no le permitiera el paso.

― ¿Cómo esta?― La pregunta le había salido como una suplica, carraspeo un poco.

―Mucho mejor, fue una suerte que la encontraras. Un poco más y pudo morir…― El pelinegro trago con dificultad, tratando de mantenerse en calma.― Esta un poco cansada pero si quiere puede pasar profesor.

―No, no puede.―

Aquello sorprendió a todos los presentes. Esas simples palabras habían sido dichas con odio y rencor. Severus miro de la peor forma a Minerva, a ésta decenas de escalofríos le recorrieron, parecía que el moreno la atacaría. Albus, se puso en medio. Pomfrey entendió que no debía de estar allí.

―Severus, ve con ella y arregla las cosas― Minerva se había puesto roja, se veía tentada a lanzarle un _Inmobilus_. Severus sonrió corriendo asía la camilla que estaba a poca distancia.―Tenemos que hablar, Minerva.

* * *

><p>Siii, pues este de aquí es algo así como una continuación de <em>"Déjame en paz" <em> aunque pienso que no es necesario leerlo para entender. Ahora, Hermione se callo al Lago Negro. Claro, por accidente. Pero en fin, sin dormir ni comer bien no se puede nadar con facilidad, Severus llego en el momento indicado para ayudarla y salvarle la vida ): Y el tema de la tabla es porque obviamente a McGonagall no le parece esta unión, el titulo no me gusto xD

Pero ya serán felices, yo lo se XD

Gracias por leer n.n

Review? C:


	14. Esplendidos días

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#12.- Esplendidos días.

_Resumen: _¡Pañales y biberones por doquier! ¡Llantos y peticiones demandantes! Bendito sea ser padre…

_Advertencias: _Ninguna xD

* * *

><p><strong>Esplendidos días.<strong>

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aun conservaba sus reflejos de mortífago. Hermione le enterraba las uñas en el brazo izquierdo. Iba a dar a luz. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, escuchaba un llanto chillón, y se lamento de nueva cuenta.

―¡Severus!― El grito de la castaña le hizo reaccionar, se levanto como un rayo. Sacando su varita de sabrá donde y conjurando un par de hechizos.

―¡Papaaaaaaá!― Algo se había aferrado a su pierna, húmedo y llorón.― ¡Alan me esta molestando!

― ¡No es cierto! ¡Volvió a meterse en mi cama, y encima se orino!― Un niño de cabello negro, entro a la habitación con los bóxer mojados y una camisa blanca.

―Vayan por su hermana, y vístanse. Vamos al hospital― Su voz sonaba rasposa, las maletas ya estaban preparadas y Hermione estaba buscando algo en el tocador.― Nos vamos a utilizar la Red Flu..

― ¡Ah, Severus!― Hermione le miro, sujetándose el gran vientre― ¡El teléfono!

― ¿Cuál teléfono? ― Severus se apuntó con la varita, vistiéndose automáticamente.― ¡¿Para que quieres el teléfono?

― ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny me tiene que acompañar!― Severus se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, maldiciendo internamente que su esposa no se separara de la pelirroja. Apareció el teléfono con un movimiento de varita.― ¡Niños, apúrense!

― ¡Alan, no me quiere aplicar el hechizo de limpieza!―

El pelinegro se colgó la bolsa pañalera, y ayudo a Hermione a levantarse. La chica le enterraba las uñas en el brazo, suspiro cansado. Volvió a llamar a los niños, Nigel le miraba suplicante, aun esta mojado. Alan ya se había vestido y traía en brazos a Eileen.

― ¡Alan limpia a tu hermano!― El moreno bufo molesto, aplicándole rápidamente el hechizo al menor.

Todos entraron a la chimenea. Hermione comenzaba a sentir cada vez más fuerte las contracciones, e inhalaba y exhalaba con pánico. Los atendieron rápidamente, Ginny Potter ya estaba en San Mungo pues, Ronald había tenido un accidente en escoba y a falta de familia propia llamo a su hermana. La pelirroja acompaño a Hermione, dejando a Snape solo con los 3 niños.

― ¡Papa, quiero ir al baño!― Demandaba un pequeño de ojos miel.

Severus le miro, arqueando una ceja. Se preguntaba como es que ese niño orinaba tanto. Eileen ya había despertado y le jalaba las orejas. Alan miraba unas revistas mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a su hermano.

―Tengo hambre, ¿me prestas dinero?― El mayor de los tres niños, le jalaba la camisa.

― ¿Me llevas al baño?―

Severus suspiro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Tenia sueño y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza además de que estaba nervioso como en cada embarazo. Pero claro, si Potter tiene cuatro hijos ¿Por qué él no puede tener siete?

Ya estaría cambiando de nuevo pañales, dando mamila, atendiendo a llorones nocturnos y gastando más dinero de lo normal…

―¡Me voy a orinar otra vez!―

* * *

><p>Si, amo a esta familia xD Si alguien se lo pregunta, Hermione tendrá mellizos. Los niños son tan tiernos, y bueno planeo pedir otra tabla para "La tercera Generación" pero estará centrada en la familia Snape…<p>

Alan Severus tiene 6 años aproximadamente (Así se llamara mi hijo xD, es en serio…)

Nigel Percival Brian 5 años

Eileen Jane 3 años

Y si, Marshall Lee y Marcelline serán los nombres de los mellizos Snape xD por que ya están muy vistos los gemelos! Y am el titulo, quizás lo notaron es una ironía xD

Gracias por leer, por favor comenten.


	15. ¿Por qué no?

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#16.- ¿Por qué no?

_Título:_ Vivir como Muggle…

_Resumen:_ Paz, tranquilidad ni amenazas. Una vida muggle te ofrece esto y mucho más.

_Advertencias: _No habrá mágia maaaas XD

* * *

><p><strong>Vivir como Muggle…<strong>

― ¿Y si viviéramos aquí?―

Con solo pensarlo Severus quiso reír. Hecho la cabeza asía atrás, mirando el techo blanco, las paredes color crema le mareaban. La castaña frunció el ceño, comenzaba a molestarle. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama individual, la castaña abrazaba sus rodillas mientras el pelinegro apoyaba los brazos en sus rodillas. El mayor suspiro cansado, tenía hambre.

― ¿Aquí?― Hermione sonrió, pensando en que quizás el pocionista accedería.

―No, bueno como tu quieras…―Severus le miro, divertido.― Es que por ahora seremos tres, hay un cuarto de sobra y lo podemos acondicionar para el bebé pero pues…― La chica se había puesto roja.

―Yo quiero tener más familia― Severus le sonrió con cariño, la chica le evadía la vista. Miraron por la ventana.

El Sol brillaba, filtrándose por la ventana y una suave brisa soplaba. Severus comenzó a pensar que quizá no era mala idea vivir alejados del Mundo Mágico, aun que el gusto solo les durara 11 años. Seria un tiempo que ambos sabrían aprovechar, pues realmente no necesitaban trabajar, él tenia el suficiente dinero como para mantenerlos por siempre.

―Seria bonito― Snape le miro, arqueando una ceja. La chica se le había acercado, acomodándose entre sus piernas estando ella arrodillada.― Podríamos vivir un buen tiempo en paz, nuestros hijos vivirían sin presión alguna y bueno podrían probar aunque sea un poquito de la vida muggle…

― ¿Tomas en cuenta que en algún momento, les quitaremos todo eso?― Hermione continuo sonriendo, llevándose las manos al vientre.

―Ellos pueden escoger.― Al moreno le sorprendió la respuesta, sonrió inconscientemente.

* * *

><p>Waaaa . no sé que decir. Es demasiado para mi, no se xD Me gusta! Si me encanta este. Ahora explico la situación, a dos días de la caída de Voldemort, con medio mundo sabiendo que ambos salen, escaparon. A España, en un departamento que Snape poseía, claro pequeño pues solo era él xD pero en fin Hermione ya espera a Alan Severus y Severus ya quiere ser padre.<p>

Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar, gracias pro todo n.n

Review por favor!


	16. Nunca lo olvidaría

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#18.- Nunca lo olvidaría.

_Título: _¡¿Qué demonios es eso?

_Resumen: _Por esas primeras veces, que jamás se olvidan…

_Advertencias: _Perverción... xD

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿Qué demonios es eso? <strong>

Hermione sintió como su espalda tocaba de lleno la fría pared. Un escalofrió le recorrió por completo. Electricidad, pura electricidad. El pelinegro noto que la chica le evitaba la mirada, sonrió malicioso. La castaña aun tenía la ropa puesta, excepto el suéter escolar, la túnica y el chaleco.

Severus le beso el cuello, hasta subir a su oído. La castaña estaba encerrada entre la pared y el cuerpo del mayor. Su vista estaba clavada en la camisa desfajada del pocionista, sus manos se aferraban a la camisa, arrugándola.

― ¿Acaso, se te agoto la valentía Gryffindor?― Volvió a temblar, doblando sus rodillas y tocando con sus manos la pared. Severus sintió como la chica lo jalaba de la camisa, para besarle de forma furiosa, gimió.

Hermione, paso su mano por la nuca del moreno. Sujetándole lo suficiente como para que no se despegaran, su otra mano desabotonaba la camisa blanca. Hasta que toco la hebilla del cinturón, caliente por el calor corporal de Snape. Éste gimió más fuerte, separándose escasos centímetros para respirar. De nuevo, la chica se apodero de los labios del pocionista.

El pelinegro no aguantaría por mucho. Se rompería la bragueta de su pantalón si la chica continuaba haciendo _eso_. La pego un poco mas a la pared, para poderse acercar más a ella, necesitaba contacto. Hermione le abrió un poco la camisa, dejando suaves marcas en la clavícula. El hombre comenzaba a desesperarse, sin embargo le interesaba saber que haría la chica.

Tomo un poco de valor, y bajo ambas manos hacia el pantalón. Intentando desabrochar un cinturón que _no existía_, miró hacia abajo ya un poco molesta. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, soltando un grito ahogado, seguido de un suave gemido.

― ¡¿Qué es eso? ― Severus rio con ganas, despegándose de la chica, para apoyarse en sus rodillas. Sintiendo unas horribles punzadas, pero sin importarle continuo riendo.

Reía, y Hermione estaba rojísima.

* * *

><p>¡Por Merlín! No sé que decir 00 Para este tema de verdad no sabia que escribir, me resulto muy difícil además de que no se escribir lemmon xD Pensé en las primeras veces, pero no sabía que poner así que le di libertad a mi mente y esto apareció. Al principio reí, con ganas XD pero pues después me pareció medio raro…

Pero lo deje, y me centre en otro. Lo volví a leer y vaya, me gusto. Ojala y hayan comprendido la parte de la hebilla del cinturón que no existía, y si no digamos que…Severus no usa cinturón xD

Y yo sé que todos notaran la infinita inocencia de Hermione, siendo su primera vez claro xD


	17. Palabras prestadas

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#01.- Palabras prestadas-

_Resumen: _Que no siga mis pasos, que vaya por otro camino. Donde pueda ser feliz como yo lo deseo…

_Título: _Mis pasos.

_Advertencias: _ OC's xD , trsiteza y decepcion. Un padre decidido.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis pasos.<strong>

El chico lloraba, a mares. Intentaba controlarse pero todos le miraban. El cabello negro se le pegaba al rostro, comenzaba a emanar demasiado calor. James Potter le miraba desde la mesa de Gryffindor con sorna, a su lado Alice Longbottom con la cabeza gacha. Ignorándolo, odiándolo.

Nigel se levanto, con la frente llena de sudor. Con los ojos inyectados en ira. Se preguntaba por qué le pasaban estas cosas, porque su familia le abandonaba, porque la mujer que amaba le ignoraba, porque era un monstruo…

Marshall Lee le intento detener, tomándolo por los hombros. Retiro el tacto por completo, se había quemado ambas manos.

―Vete a la enfermería y ni se les ocurra seguirme porque no respondo― Había sonado como una amenaza, el castaño le miro con miedo asintiendo varias veces.

Continúo caminando, entraría en el Bosque y prendería todo en llamas.

―Tengo que hacer algo…― Severus Snape miro como su hijo se retiraba iracundo y rojo. De nuevo el poder se le salía de las manos.― No perderé a otro…

―Supongo, que tiene que pasar por esto. Es un buen chico…― Albus le miro por encima de los lentes de media luna, deseaba saber en que pensaba el moreno.

―Lo mismo dijiste de Alan…―

Severus se levanto de la mesa, saliendo por la puerta trasera. Detendría a su hijo, le haría entrar en calma así le costara la vida. Era su hijo, y como tal lo protegería.

Esa misma noche, el Bosque Prohibido se prendió en llamas. El Profeta se vendía como pan caliente, Severus Snape había sido encarcelado en Azkaban por movimientos mortífago y el no haber denunciado a Alan S. Snape, inculpado ya en varios crimines.

La Guerra se venia de nuevo…

TwT Levante la mano quien lo entendió! *Imperfect la levanta* Si bueno un poco raro pero nada que mis explicaciones no arreglen.

Nigel Percival Brian Snape ama a Alice Longbottom y viceversa, pero James Sirius Potter le a amenazado con matar a Nigel pues necesita de la chica para ciertos fines. Nigel tiene poderes elementales, cuando era pequeño ya vivía en Hogwarts y se interno en el Bosque Prohibido nunca se hablo sobre eso pero cuando volvió, ya no era el mismo. Controlaba tierra, aire, agua y fuego no muy bien pero lo hace XD Por supuesto, Nigel se molesto al saber que Alice salía con su enemigo y pues le insulto :/ entonces ambos se dejaron de hablar. Alan Severus es otra historia, él se fue con la nueva generación de Mortífago comandados por Bellatrix Lestrange (Estaba viva!) por motivos desconocidos todos dicen que el chico se inclinaba por las Artes Oscuras y bueno era el estudiante mas prometedor.

Voldemort regreso… Y bueno hay guerra de nuevo, Hermione esta desecha pro la perdida de su hijo.

Para ese entonces si no me equivoco xD ,Alan ya se ha graduado, Nigel ya va en Séptimo (Slytherin), Eileen en quinto (Gryffindor), los mellizos en segundo (Marshall Lee en Slytherin y Marcelline en Gryffindor). Hay mas hijos en total 7 XD perooo aun son muy pequeños.

Gracias!


	18. Perdón

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#05.- Perdón.

_Título: _Yo no quise, no debí.

_Resumen: _Resaca, consecuencia de una noche desmedida…

_Advertencias: _Ingiera de alcohol sin control xD

* * *

><p><strong>Yo no quise, no debí…<strong>

Hermione despertó, adolorida y desnuda. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir una risa fría recorrerle el cuerpo. Un dolor de cabeza se el vino, un mareo le invadió. Quiso vomitar. Jalo la sabana lo más que pudo, escucho un ronquido a su lado. No reconocía la habitación, pero las paredes eran de piedra. Con demasiada humedad, las Mazmorras.

Se asusto mucho más, en el piso diviso su vestido rojo. Otro mareo se le vino, esta vez se levanto. Corrió asía la primera puerta que vio, esperaba fuera el baño. Vacío su estomago en el retrete, apestaba a alcohol, se sentía sucia. Se enjuago la boca, mirándose en e le espejo.

Tenia marcas rojas por todo el cuello, un dolor en la entrepierna. Se lavo la cara, intentando ignorar el asqueroso dolor de cabeza que tenia.

Se enredo bien la sabana en el torso. Cubriéndose con eso, ya recogería su ropa. Huiría. No pudo evitar mirar la cama.

Severus Snape dormía, tranquilo y con un rostro de paz. Estaba completamente desnudo, cubriendo su parte baja con una almohada. Tenía marcas rojas, mucho más marcadas que las de ella, por todo el cuerpo. Quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

Había conseguido que el hombre se abriera con ella, que fueran amigos. Y se acostaba con él para después abandonarle. Se sintió horrible, de nuevo quiso vomitar. Sin embargo comenzó a llorar. Recogió su ropa, vistiéndose en el baño con agilidad.

Del escritorio del hombre, tomo un pergamino. Comenzó a escribir rápidamente, y dejo el papel en la mesita de noche. Después salió de allí, llorando y culpable.

"_Perdóneme por favor…"_

* * *

><p>Buhahaha este es mágico xD yo amanecí con un dolor asqueroso de cabeza. Comí chocolates en exceso XD y bueno se me ocurrió eso XD Triste, si lo se. Pero vaya, es complicado. Sucede que, Hermione se empezó a acercar a Sev, este en un principio le trato mal. Y cuando pro fin eran amigos, hubo una fiesta. Ambos bebieron demasiado y pues terminaron así…<p>

Yo querer Review


	19. Promesas

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#29.- Promesas.

_Título: _Pase lo que pase.

_Resumen: _Pase lo que pase, digan lo que digan y hagan lo que nos hagan. Tú y yo nos quedaremos juntos.

_Advertencias: _Sigue sin haber );

* * *

><p><strong>Pase lo que pase.<strong>

El viento soplaba, frio. Las lágrimas continuaban bajando por sus mejillas, sollozando cada vez más fuerte. Severus comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal, no sabia que hacer. Le acariciada la espalda, intentando darle apoyo. Miraba el cielo nocturno, lleno de estrellas y con algunas nubes negras.

Hermione se aferraba al torso de Severus, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. El pelinegro era consiente de que no hablaría, que no lloraba de dolor. Ira. Pues sus amigos le habían abandonado en un momento, en el que quizá necesitaba apoyo más que nunca. Sabía que le pedirían disculpas pero eso no compensaría el dolor que le estaban haciendo sentir.

―Sev…Severus…― Amaba como pronunciaba su nombre. Con un tono dulce y cariñoso.

― ¿Mmm?― El pocionista bajó la mirada, perdiendo su vista en un mar de rizos castaños.

―Tu no me abandonaras ¿verdad?―

―No, yo no te dejare en ningún momento― Enredo sus rizos entre sus dedos, mirando de nuevo el firmamento.― Así me parta un rayo, una maldición me robe el alma o tu me abandones, yo continuaría a tu lado. Hasta la muerte…

―Tu y yo…

* * *

><p>Este personalmente no me gusto xD jajaja pero es que tiene cierto toque, no sé que sea, pero me hacer quererlo xD Si yo ser muy indecisa ¿pero que puedo hacer?<p>

¡EXPLICACION! Okay, okay. Ron fue de chismoso (8) Harry se enojo (H) Y Ginny le dejo (8) jajaja no ya, Ron siguió a Herms, la vio con Snape y obviamente le conto a Harry, éste se molesto pues Snape es su nenenenemesiiis XD y ya Ginny finge molestia porque no le contaron ese secretito.

¡Ojala y les haya gustado!

Ya no los he acosado, quiero un Review! xD


	20. Castillo de Arena

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#26.- Castillo de Arena.

_Título: _En un momento…

_Resumen: _Todo puede pasar a terminarse, el anonimato no fue diseñado para él.

_Advertencias: _OC'S y am supongo que una explicación porque nadie sabe que paso x9 más que yo…

* * *

><p><strong>En un momento…<strong>

Había llegado por fin a la estación del metro, afuera hacia un frío espantoso. Aún era demasiado temprano y el tren tardaría un poco en llegar. Miro a su alrededor, sólo había otros pocos muchachos esperando para ir a la escuela. Compuso una sonrisa somnolienta, recargándose en la pared y resbalando hasta sentarse en el piso de mosaicos. Abrazó su mochila, teniendo un poco de frío…

La temperatura había bajado considerablemente, y él sólo llevaba una chaqueta verde musgo junto a una camisa blanca. De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un iPod colocándose los audífonos vio su reflejo en la pantalla. Se había dejado crecer el cabello, su piel estaba más blanca de lo normal y sus ojos caramelo le recordaban demasiado a su madre. Aplicó el _play_, y comenzó a mover el pie al ritmo de la canción. A su lado, a unos cuantos metros de distancia una chica hacia lo mismo, llevaba unos jeans entubados negros, y una chaqueta negra de cuero entallada. Su cabellera negra con mechas rubias no le permitía ver su rostro, se encogió de hombros.

Cerró los ojos, el sueño lo atacaba. Se acomodó el flequillo, y bostezó. De pronto sintió una serie de escalofríos, recordaría siempre esa asquerosa sensación. Abrió los ojos con sobresalto, la gente corría asía la salida, menos él y la chica. Se levanto, mirando como de uno de los túneles surgía un dementor. Tembló, rápidamente metió la mano a su mochila. Puso su varita en alto, y corrió asía ellos. La rubia apenas se levantaba, él soltó su mochila. Al pasar al lado de la muchacha, reconoció aquellos ojos azules. Deseo desaparecer, lanzo un _Patronus._

En un instante, todo se ilumino. Un poderoso León apareció imponente, emitiendo un rugido luminoso. Él se cegó con la propia luz de su varita, y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad se arrodillo.

―Nigel…―Su voz sonaba como un lamento, Nigel miró por encima de su hombro.― Que bueno que te encontré…

―Disculpe señorita, yo no le conozco.― Un sabor agrio se extendió por su lengua, levantándose, se giro en sus propios talones gesto característico de su padre. La mujer le miraba boquiabierta tendiéndole su mochila, él la tomo con mirada indiferente.― Si me disculpa tendré que tomar un autobús, tengo que asistir a mi trabajo, comprar mis alimentos, recoger la ropa de la tintorería e irme a descansar a mi casa. Le pido no comente nada de lo que vio.

Alice Longbottom, quedó petrificada. El pelinegro le había sonreído de la manera más dulce pero falsa, se colocó su mochila y comenzó a caminar con elegancia y paso firme, como si no le remordiera la conciencia. Nigel Percival Brian continuaría huyendo de su verdadera vida.

A una hora, al Ministerio llego la denuncia de una muestra de magia frente a muggles. Nigel Percival Brian Snape, había lanzado un _Patronus_ frente a cinco muggles. Hermione arrugó la forma, comenzando a llorar. Su hijo seguía con vida.

* * *

><p>Buenoooo, alguien recuerda ese emotivo shoot titulado "Mis pasos", pues esto de aquí es algo así como su seguimiento. Ahora yo explicar XD<p>

Nigel como sabrán, quemo el Bosque Prohibido. Desapareció literalmente y apareció en el mundo muggle. Estaba totalmente arrepentido había peleado con su hermano mayor y matado a su padre (Un Aveda Kadabra que no dio en el tino, pero él no lo sabe) Y él escogió el camino fácil, huir. Comenzó a trabajar, compro un departamento y como explico por así decirlo, tiene una vida y no desea regresar. La guerra se ve próxima desde esos tres lamentables meses. Severus Snape esta prófugo y Severus hijo esta matando muggles a diestra y siniestra, Alice buscaba a Nigel para llevarlo por le buen camino y pedirle una disculpa. Muy triste, ¡No me maten!

Escogí el tema, "Castillo de Arena" por qué pensé precisamente en un castillo de arena XD Frágil, y fácil de destruir con un patadón o una ola; como una vida. En este caso, Nigel creía que escaparía y quieres ser un muggle normal pero tendrá que regresar, tiene un juicio por delante XD Hermione trabaja en el ministerio por si se lo preguntaban.

Mil disculpas si no contesto reviews, hoy tuve firma de boletas, no salí muy bien xD pero no me castigaron y me estoy esforzando para este nuevo bloque jaja y actualizare ya mas seguidito :9


	21. Una vez más

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#30.- Una vez más.

_Título: _Mi mejor amiga la ignorancia.

_Resumen: _No mirar, no tocar, no hablar. Reglas que les habían aplicado, reglas que mantenían en su ignorancia.

_Advertencias: _No sé como se le llame a esto xD

* * *

><p><strong>Mi mejor amiga la ignorancia.<strong>

Le mordió el labio, hasta sangrar. Ella tenía una serie de marcas en el cuello que le quemaban, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, jalándolo hasta azotarlo con la pared. Él sonrió tan masoquista como siempre, un fino hilo de sangre le escurría del labio. Hermione le beso, agresiva y exigiendo todo el poder. Severus la pego a él, con una sonrisa pintaba en sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos entendía, se sentían tontos. A él el verla de esa forma, agresiva y demandante lo volvía loco. A ella, el que él sangrara la excitaba y le daba miedo al mismo tiempo. Se los habían prohibido, el verse, el tocarse, el sólo mirarse conllevaba un castigo. Pero ambos se hacían los ignorantes.

Severus escucho un gemido de la chica directo en su oído, una palpitación en su pantalón y una acelerada de corazón. Sus facciones cambiaron de inmediato, la empujo. Sujetándola de los antebrazos fueron a dar a la otra pared, devorándole el cuello. La castaña, pudo percibir como una notable lujuria surgía en Snape, le jalo el cabello, escuchando un gemido mal disfrazado de quejido. Le mordió la oreja de la forma más fuerte que puso, el varón aguanto el dolor y le continúo besando, dejaba marcas por doquier.

Comenzaron a caminar en lateral, hasta dar con una puerta. Severus giro la manija, ambos entraron, aun besándose. La leona empujo al mayor al sillón, quitándose el chaleco escolar, estaba furiosamente sonrojada y jadeaba. A Severus le pareció la imagen más memorable, sintió un peso extra en su regazo. Se arqueo.

―Te amo― Severus le sonrió, de nuevo sus facciones cambiaban.

―_Shhhh, nadie más debe de saberlo_― Ambos rieron, para de nuevo besarse.

Se los habían prohibido. El simple mirarse a los ojos, era un peligro para ellos mismos. Pero no entendían, querían ver las consecuencias, fingían demencia. Eran ignorantes de lo que pasaría, de lo se les vendría.

* * *

><p>WTF? XD Necesito dormir supongo, bueno explicare de forma breve. Minerva les descubrió, y obvio le comento a Albus. Dumbledore hablo con Severus y Minerva con Hermione, "No deben de verse más" no hacen caso pro que se aman, y bueno una vez a la semana se des-estresan jugando entre ellos. El tema es "Una vez más" por qué se repetirán muchas veces estos encuentros, hasta no ver consecuencias. Y sobre lo de ignorancia, pienso que es intencional. Lo es. Pues a veces la gente ignora cosas que sabe, en este caso las consecuencias.<p>

Muero de sueño algpun día contesto sus reviews deveras! xD

Gracias por leer, un Review please?


	22. Frente al Espejo

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#14.- Frente al espejo.

_Título: _Ella…

_Resumen: _Ya no veía aquel cabello rojo que le había quemado el alma, ahora solo veía un suave cabello castaño. Aquel viejo amor había desaparecido…

_Advertencias: _Ninguna xD

* * *

><p><strong>Ella…<strong>

Lanzaba cosas por todas partes, las rompía. Golpeaba a la pared, con ira con dolor. Sudaba, su túnica esta hecha girones en el piso. Tomo una de las sillas y la rompió contra la pared, preguntándose por que le pasaban esas cosas a él. Severus pateo las cosas que estaban en el piso, sobándose el puño y los nudillos. Rojos y sangrantes.

Se limpió el sudor con la manga de la camisa, todo era un silencio ensordecedor. Miles de cosas pasaban por su mente, recuerdos y hechos en su mayoría. De nuevo golpeo la pared esta vez quebrándola y rompiéndose la mano, grito de ira. Comenzó a caminar por todo la habitación, en un intento de calmarse. Volvió a gritar, patio cosas y sus ojos ardían en dolor.

En medio de la habitación, el espejo de Oesed. Imponente y siendo iluminado por un rayo de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana. Alto hasta el techo, con un marco de oro grabado con diferentes adornos bien trabajados, con dos poderosas garras sosteniéndolo. Y en la parte superior, inspirándole miedo "_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"._

Snape se paro frente a él, con la visa baja. Temeroso e iracundo. Tomo aire, exhalo e inhalo. Levanto la vista, de inmediato un bajón le llego, no sentía absolutamente nada. Cayo al piso, sentado y con la vista fija en lo que el espejo le presentaba.

Aquel cabello castaño y rizado, unos ojos caramelo que reflejaban tantas emociones y esa piel tostada que le hacia lucir tan bonita. Hermione Jane Granger se mostraba en el espejo, con un hermoso vestido blanco y un velo de novia. Más bella que nunca, sostenía el brazo de un Severus sonriente y felizmente enamorado.

Ambas figuras en el espejo se sonreían, con amor y felicidad. Como alguna vez, Lily Evans y James Potter lo hicieron…

Severus apretó los puños, deseoso de que aquella mujer se pintara de rojo y que unos penetrantes ojos verdes le miraran. Pero no pasaría, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora aparecía ella y solamente _ella_…

* * *

><p>Este… me da tristeza. Los hombres XD siempre negando emociones y sentimientos pero en fin, espero les haya gustado y si se lo preguntan, esto pasa al principio de la relación de Sevie y Herm's…<p>

Ya actualizare para terminarla y que todos seamos felices xD


	23. A su lado

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#20.- A su lado.

_Título: _Ella…

_Resumen: _Sólo podía decir con seguridad, que la amaba.

_Advertencias: _Un poquito cursiento el asunto xD

* * *

><p><strong>Ella…<strong>

Cuando Severus tenía una preocupación, miraba a Hermione dormir. Le encantaba, de muchas maneras amaba observarla descansar. Como sus rizos descansaban sobre la almohada y su mejilla. Su respiración era hipnótica, tranquilizándolo al instante.

Eso le ayudaba a saber lo que tenía que cuidar, por lo que tenia que pelear. Sobrevivir, era la primera palabra que le venía a la mente cuando la veía descansar. Pues le gustaba pensar que sí él moría, la chica le lloraría por noches, trasnochando y muriendo de dolor. Dolor que le deseaba ahorrar.

Pero también tenía sus desventajas. Al verla dormir sabia todo lo que tenía, y lo que podía perder. Su mundo era ella, no había cosa más bella que lo que le profesaba a él, a él y solamente a él. Estaba enamorado, de toda ella. Le dejaba encantado y le gustaba pensar que Hermione le amaba de igual o mayor manera.

Sí el moría, desde el cielo o el infierno tendría que observar como la castaña sufría, y después asía su vida con otro hombre. Su estómago dio un vuelco de solo pensar en verla tomada del brazo de Weasley.

Amaba tenerla a su lado, que lo cuidara y se preocupara por él. Amaba su forma de ser, y lo tolerante que podía ser con él.

Por eso tenia que luchar, esforzarse y ganar esa Guerra. Sólo por ella, el Mundo Mágico y su seguridad se podían ir al infierno…

* * *

><p>Waaaaaaaaa . este me gusto :3 esta bonito xD Y pensar que salió de mi enferma mente, en fin. Gente, volví :B Con un poco de inspiración (¡¿Qué ESTUVISTE HACIENDO DESGRACIADA?) Estuve "ocupada", durmiendo, comiendo, viendo series y tele y am durmiendo. No, mentira XD aparte de eso estuve haciendo otros escritos que en algún momento subiré, creo.<p>

Perdónenme la tardanza, y pues ya estoy por terminar esta tabla OwO que emoción, soy una viciosa y cuando termina esta y la de "Love, Selfish Love" pediré otra XD

**Por su paciencia, tiempo y Review un gran ¡GRACIAS!**

**Yo, un desastre de escritora, yo, una niña down. No sería nada sin ustedes. **

**LOL**


	24. Antes del amanecer

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#22.- Antes del amanecer…

_Resumen: _Antes del amanecer había recobrado la vida….

_Advertencias: _Spoilers de DH (?)

* * *

><p><strong>Antes del amanecer…<strong>

― _¡Despierta!__―_

Una suave voz inundaba sus oídos, y el sabor de la muerte tomaba su cuerpo. Sentía su alma evaporarse en un abrir de ojos, el aire escapando de él y el cielo despejándose ante su muerte.

Unas manos se apoyaban en su pecho, golpeándolo. Queriéndolo volver en sí, lágrimas empapaban su túnica manchada de sangre. Su cuello ardía, y su corazón latía a paso lento. La muerte nunca le pareció tan satisfactoria. Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y un extraño sabor se instalo en su boca.

El cuello ya no lo sentía, escucho algo tronar en su garganta. Un grito de dolor se escapo de su boca, la niebla blanca y gris que veía se iba disipando. Cuándo estuvo todo listo, abrió los ojos. Su cuerpo volvió a él. Ya solo sentía dolor, un dolor insoportable.

― ¡Severus!―

De nuevo esa dulce voz, unas manos se posaron en sus mejillas. Hermione Granger lo miraba, con amor y una tranquilidad de preciosa. Snape medio sonrió, y otro espasmo de dolor se le vino. Sus manos se colocaron en los hombros de la muchacha.

La castaña se atrevió a besarlo, dulce y suave sintió sus labios.

― ¡Me asustaste! ¡Por Merlín, no sabes que tan feliz estoy!― Hermione lloraba, de felicidad. Rio, le volvió a mirar.

A penas amanecía, y lo más probable era que Harry Potter hubiera ganado. Hermione ayudo a levantar a Severus, ambos apoyándose sobre el otro comenzaron a caminar. Asía un nuevo futuro, que se venia venir esplendido para ambos…

* * *

><p>Si, si se que apesto. No estoy muy inspirada, las ideas vienen a mi y luego huyen asiendo un desmother XD Pero en fin, ojala y a ustedes fieles y de buen gusto, lectores mios XD Les guste.<p> 


	25. Manos frías

_Fandom:_ Harry Potter

_Claim: _Severus/Hermione

_Tema: _#03.- Manos frías.

_Título: _Tenemos que vivir.

_Resumen: _Ambos tenían un futuro, por eso mismo debían de sobrevivir. Para estar juntos.

_Advertencias: _Ninguna xD

* * *

><p><strong>Tenemos que vivir.<strong>

Severus se negaba a mirarle de frente, le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Eso le daba menos valor, temblaba y comenzaba a sudar frío. Estaban a poca distancia, unos pasos por parte de él y chocarían. Hermione estaba consiente de lo que acaba de hacer el mayor, había terminado con la vida del mago más poderoso.

No le estaba dando importancia, no la necesaria. Sólo quería saber que pasaría con ellos dos…

―Te…te tienes que ir, ya― Su voz sonaba quebrada y parecía que rompería en llanto. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no se imaginaba a Severus Snape llorando. No quería ni presenciarlo…

―Prométeme algo…―

Snape levanto la vida, su rostro reflejaba una infinita preocupación. Hermione había comenzado a deshacer la poca distancia que los separaba, abrazándose a su pecho. Infiltrando su brazos por debajo de la capa y sintiendo el calor que el hombre emanaba. Su corazón estaba muy acelerado, y podía escuchar sus agitadas respiraciones.

―Ni tú, ni yo, moriremos…―Severus le miro con ternura, era un hecho que él moriría a manos de su Lord. Sin embargo no quería romper sus esperanzas tan rápido…―Cuándo termine todo esto, tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

Había levantado la cabeza, mirando al hombre. Aquellos posos negros estaban igual de vacíos que cuando lo había conocido. Algo en ella comenzaba a fallar, cavilando que quizá él ya no estaría con ella…

―No te lo puedo prometer…―La había apartado de la forma más fría que jamás había visto en él― Me esforzare, y si no sobrevivo me gustaría verte por última vez.

El pelinegro le sonreía, vacíamente. En ambos algo tronaba, se destruía y les bajaba el ánimo. Hermione comenzó a llorar, derramando sus esperanzas en el pasto.

― ¡No, espera!― Lo había jalado torpemente de la capa, tomando su mano. Helada, provocándole un escalofrió.

Severus sintió la mano tibia de la castaña, entrelazando sus dedos. La chica poso su mano libre sobre el dorso de su mano. Cubriéndola.

―Yo, no quiero que mueras. Me lo prometiste…―No quiso ni mirarla, su simple voz era un martirio para su corazón. Taladros en sus oídos, golpes secos en su corazón. ―Siempre juntos. ¿Recuerdas?

―No― Se había girado, mirándole con frialdad―Soy un asesino, no sería una sorpresa que rompiera mis promesas.

Hermione prefirió ignorar que había escuchado aquello, aún sostenía su mano. En un intento de que Severus recuperara calor, que sintiera su amor partiéndose….

―Sólo…no mueras― Severus continuaba mirándola, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal.― Yo te estaré esperando…

En el momento, en que la Gryffindor soltó su mano el hombre desapareció.

* * *

><p>Sí, sí Imperfect apesta xD Ya ni escribir bien puede, ojala y les guste (:<p>

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de que me tardo demasiado.

**Sé que no tengo derecho pero, un Review por favor xD**


End file.
